<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everything's blurry but you by uncoollove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798919">everything's blurry but you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove'>uncoollove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ginny &amp; georgia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chance Meetings, F/M, Pining, Soulmates, slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncoollove/pseuds/uncoollove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“This Georgia, the one standing in a front of Joe right now, the one getting married to Mayor fucking Saint Paul, was <i>his</i> Georgia. Reconciling the two people had been challenging to say the least."</p><p>joe and georgia hash out their unresolved tension at her and paul's engagement party</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Georgia Miller/Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everything's blurry but you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Welcome to Georgia Miller and Paul Randolph’s Engagement Party—please place your phones in the basket below.</i>
</p><p>Joe scoffed at the obnoxious attempt to censor the guests at the most talked about event in Wellsbury’s recent history—well that is until Georgia herself came to town like a tornado wreaking havoc in Tornado Alley. </p><p>He threw his iPhone in a pit holding hundreds of similar phones. He started walking up the long driveway entrance, soaking up the surrounding acres of the vineyard and the warm New England spring. </p><p>Objectively, the Randolph family vineyard was beautiful, subjectively it looked as pretentious and highbrow as he thought it would. </p><p>If he was honest, it was too obvious for Joe’s taste but he could fictionalize any problem with this engagement party if he wanted. And if he continued with this honesty streak, he had no idea what he was doing here in a villa full of what felt like the bourgeoisie of Wellsbury singing their praises and congratulations for the seemly happy couple. </p><p><i>Pathetic</i>, he thought. </p><p>Pretending to be happy about this engagement incrementally chipped away at what little dignity he had left when it came to Georgia. </p><p><i>Walk all over me some more why don’t you?</i> </p><p>Did he mention he helped cater the party? Georgia walked into Blue Farm a month ago, batted her long eyelashes, and beamed her hypnotic smile at him. He caved like he always did.</p><p>30 minutes tops he promised himself. He wouldn’t stay longer than 30 minutes. Every detail for the party he was responsible for had been accounted for beforehand in the afternoon, so his presence wasn’t needed—it was more a formality at this point. Georgia was still his friend—kinda. </p><p>He swore whatever odd unexplainable connection he had to her was just a blip in his imaginative lonely mind. But no matter the numerous times he attempted to rewrite <i> these feelings</i>, he remembered the girl at the rest stop. Georgia was that same girl. This Georgia, the one standing in a front of Joe right now, the one getting married to Mayor fucking Saint Paul, was <i>his</i> Georgia. </p><p>Reconciling the two people had been challenging to say the least.</p><p>He wondered if she even knew it was him. She had to know it was him right? He doubted she even liked the wildly pessimistic adult Joe compared to the innocence of a 15-year-old Joe that loved animals more than people.  </p><p>A sharp clink of a knife against a champagne flute ripped Joe out of his pensive state. He turned his head to the formally dressed couple.</p><p>“Hi everybody. Georgia and I want to thank you for joining us to celebrate us tonight,” Mayor Paul started. </p><p>“We really do appreciate you all for being here with us on this special night,” Georgia finished in her diplomatic politician’s wife’s tone.</p><p>Just as Georgia pulled away from Paul to go back to the party, he continued into the mic, “Before we go back to the party, I wanted to say a few words about Georgia.”</p><p>Joe caught a millisecond of confusion on Georgia’s symmetrical face but instantaneously she plastered a doting smile. </p><p>Paul pushed on, “I just wanted to thank her for not only changing my life but making it better—fuller even. Before her, before you Georgia, I never thought I needed anybody or anything, but well my job of course,” he paused and the guests laughed accordingly. </p><p>“But you stormed into my life and there you were, southern charm and all. You convinced me that I needed you, and well Georgia now I just can’t live without you. I love you and thank you for being exactly what I needed. I hope I’m exactly what you need too.” </p><p>Georgia thanked Paul with a kiss and the audience erupted in aws and claps. Joe couldn’t believe they ate up this politician’s sorry excuse of a love declaration. All in all, Saint Paul’s speech felt as fake and preformative as the entire night. </p><p>Joe stared at the couple with resentment. They stood at a distance from him, Georgia gleaming from the words from her fiance. Who was Joe kidding? He couldn’t stay here any longer. </p><p>Those 30 minutes had to be up even if they weren’t. This bitterness suffocated him. It was no longer a burden he could hide under his supportive friend guise. He downed what little was left of the dark liquor in his glass and weaved his way out of the crowded villa filled with all of Wellsbury.</p><p>Georgia eyed the noticeably empty space left where Joe stood a second ago. Her eyes immediately darted towards the exit and peeped the back of a six-foot-tall coffeeshop owner sneak his way out of the party unnoticed to everybody else, but not unnoticed to <i>her.</i></p><p>The party returned to its buzzing liveliness and Georgia’s instincts screamed run—her instincts were never wrong. She mumbled an empty “I’ll be right back” to Paul with a chaste cheek kiss and sprinted off to chase after Joe.</p><p>She shoved through the drunk Wellsburians and ran out of the villa to see a shadow looking like Joe about 50 feet away from her. </p><p>“Joe!” she yelled in her southern drawl.</p><p>Joe heard a distant voice that somewhat sounded like it was Georgia’s. He turned around and saw the smaller woman out of breath as she met him in the middle.</p><p>“Why did you leave?” </p><p>“I have to open Blue Farm early tomorrow for a special shipment coming in from out of town,” he lied almost convincing her and himself.</p><p>“Bullshit,” she said firmly.</p><p>He paused and huffed out what seemed like years of pent-up frustration. He knew the next few lines out of his mouth would hurt her but right now needed to prioritize himself because it hurt him more to keep holding onto her. </p><p>“Look Georgia...what more do you want from me?” </p><p>Georgia’s face contracted, surprised at Joe’s unusually harsh tone.</p><p>“I’ve done everything you’ve asked. I catered the party. I wore a suit. I listened to you and Paul-”</p><p>She interjected, “and you should know I’m grateful for everything that you’ve done, not just for me, but for Ginny too.”</p><p>“I know that you’re grateful but I just can’t come running whenever you call anymore.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” she said aggravated.</p><p>His stomach dropped at what he revealed next. There was no going back after this. They both understood that.</p><p>“I can’t be the only one who remembers… The rest stop? The sandwich? The sunglasses? Milkshake...? I’ve had months now to put the two Georgias in my head together and no matter the result, it always ends up being you—past, present, future.”</p><p>Joe’s never seen Georgia truly dumbfounded until now.</p><p>“Georgia?”</p><p>“You asshole.”</p><p>“What?” he said caught off guard at the expletive directed at him.</p><p>“Yeah. You asshole. I can’t believe you’ve chosen <i>now</i>, right now at this very moment to reveal that you had this Come-to-Jesus moment that you remembered. I mean God—Joe you’re telling me you remember during my goddamn engagement party? You’ve had months! I mean the first goddamn place I went to when we moved here was Blue Farm to see you! I mean I just can’t believe I waited months for you to stop being so thickheaded and realize it was me but never did I imagine you were gonna do it on the night of my engagement party,” she said all in one lengthy monologue. </p><p>“Are you done?” Joe now pissed at this insufferable woman that plagued his mind and his life.</p><p>“NO! I am not done. I have spent a better part of 15 years holding onto this image of you that I created in my head. I mean I wondered where you were, I wondered if you still had that gentle kindness that you showed me that day, I wondered if you finally got your horses,” she breathed out. “Every time I looked at those sunglasses I wondered if had I impacted you the same way you did me.”</p><p>Joes eyes bugged out of his head. The real Georgia was not one for pretense. She was raw and vulnerable like a bleeding wound. He had no idea she held onto him the same way he held onto her.</p><p>“Georgia…” he said gently reaching up to her beautifully sculpted cheekbone and laying his calloused hand on her pristine cheek.</p><p>She resisted his unrecognizable touch for a split second before she leaned into the all-encompassing safe and grounding feeling that always emanated from Joe. His arms engulfed her small frame. All the noise from the party behind her dissipated and almost seem distant and blurry. Whatever she felt for Joe, whatever’s kept her connected to him for 15 years, was incomparable to her troubled relationship with Zion or her relatively hollow relationship with Paul. </p><p>They quickly pulled apart when somebody from the party called out looking for Georgia. Probably Paul.</p><p>“I better go,” she said.</p><p>“Yeah, I should too.”</p><p>“Bye, Joe.”</p><p>“Bye, Georgia.”</p><p>Joe and Georgia were no longer 15-year-olds holding onto a distant memory of a stranger. They were real and they would never be the same again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi everyone! thanks for reading this garbage i wrote at 3am i’m just so obsessed with joe and georgia and their potential so i wrote a little something. i hope you liked it. comments are always appreciated. xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>